Turn to Pokemon
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and his friends turned to Pokemon.


At the apartment, Clifford was just about to wake up. After he got up, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. After he looked himself in the mirror, he screamed really loud. His body changed form. His tail is sharper with spike, his fur grew a little, and his body is electrical. He went over to Daffodil. When he got there. He notice that Daffodil body had changed too. Her body is like a fox, she had six tail, and she had more fur in her head.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, wake up."

Daffodil said, "Huh?"

When Daffodil woke up, she notice that Clifford body had changed.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, why is your body different?"

Clifford said, "I don't know. It look pretty similar. You also changed as well."

Daffodil said, "I did."

Daffodil looked at herself and notice that her body had changed. She screamed loudly.

Daffodil said, "What happened to me?"

Clifford said, "I think we transformed into a Pokemon."

Daffodil said, "Wait, Pokemon."

Clifford said, "Yeah. I'm gonna check the Pokedex and see which Pokemon I am."

So Clifford pointed the Pokedex toward him.

Pokedex said, "Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed."

Clifford said, "Wow, I'm a Shinx."

Daffodil said, "Wait, did it just say a Flash Pokemon?"

Clifford said, "That must mean I'm an electric type. Cool."

Daffodil said, "What Pokemon am I in?"

Clifford pointed the Pokedex toward Daffodil.

Pokedex said, "Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks."

Clifford said, "Aw, you look so cute."

Daffodil blushed and said, "Oh thanks Clifford. Wait, did it say fire Pokemon?"

Clifford said, "Yeah. It shoot from your mouth."

Daffodil said, "Wow, it like spicy food."

Clifford said, "I wonder if our friends turned into Pokemon."

Daffodil said, "Let go find out."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to see Jorge to find out if he turned into a Pokemon.

Clifford said, "Hey Jorge, are you here?"

Jorge said, "Go away. I don't want you to see me like this."

Daffodil said, "What are you talking about?"

Jorge said, "I'm hideous."

Clifford said, "But Jorge, we just need to look at you."

Jorge said, "Promise you won't laugh."

Clifford and Daffodil said, "Cross our heart and hope to fly, we stick a cupcake in our eye."

So Jorge came out slowly. Clifford and Daffodil noticed that his body had changed too. His body was inside the shell and his hair became spiky.

Jorge said, "You see. I didn't eat so many doggie treat. Now I'm bloating."

Clifford said, "Wait a minute, you're not bloating. You turned into a Pokemon."

Jorge said, "A Poke what now?"

Clifford pointed the Pokedex toward Jorge.

Pokedex said, "Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi is filled with an energy that makes people happy. When treated well, Togepi shares this energy with others, but when it comes near a human with an impure heart this energy quickly disappears, leaving Togepi exhausted."

Daffodil said, "So Jorge turned into a Togepi."

Jorge said, "Wait, are you telling me that I will be like this forever?"

Cliford said, "Well, we gotta find Flo, Zo, and Norville first to figure out what Pokemon they are."

Jorge said, "Then let go to Flo and Zo."

So the three went to see Flo and Zo to see what Pokemon they turned into.

Daffodil said, "Flo, Zo, are you in here?"

Flo and Zo came out. Clifford, Daffodil, and Jorge were shocked. Flo and Zo body changed. Flo's ears got bigger, her fur got bushier around her neck and her tail is more shinier. Zo's body turned into a ball. His eye were straighter and his mouth were clench together with his teeth.

Jorge said, "Flo, Zo, are you okay?"

Flo said, "What happened to us?"

Clifford said, "You turned into Pokemon."

Zo said, "Poke what?"

Daffodil said, "A Pokemon."

Clifford said, "Let see what kind of Pokemon you are."

Clifford pointed the Pokedex toward Flo.

Pokedex said, "Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving."

Daffodil said, "Oh, how cute."

Flo said, "I turned into an Eevee."

Zo said, "So, what Pokemon am I Clifford?"

Clifford pointed the Pokedex toward Zo.

Pokedex said, "Electrode, the evolved form of Voltorb. Highly concentrated electric energy causes this Pokémon to explode unpredictably. Also known as the Bomb-ball."

Zo said, "DId it just say Bomb-ball?"

Jorge said, "Oh no."

Clifford said, "I wonder what Pokemon Norville was at."

Flo said, "Let check it out."

So the five went to the courtyard to see Norville. They soon found him. His body also changed as well. His wing turned into paws, he had two ear growing from his head, and hs is half dirty.

Clifford said, "Norville, is that you?"

Norville said, "Huh? Clifford, is that you?"

Daffodil said, "What happened?"

Norville said, "I don't know. I was trying to fly, but then I fell down to the ground. I notice that my wings disappear."

Zo said, "You turned into a Pokemon as well."

Norville said, "What?"

Clifford said, "Let see what the Pokedex says."

Pokedex said, "Bunnelby, the bunny Pokemon. It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly."

Norville said, "Oh no. I can't believe I turned into a Bunnelby."

Flo said, "How comes we all turned into different Pokemon?"

Clifford said, "I don't know. We must of done something that turned us into Pokemon."

Jorge said, "But we didn't do anything special yesterday."

Zo said, "It must be something that we ate."

Daffodil said, "I'm not sure."

Emily Elizabeth came, gasped and said, "Oh my gosh, I was too late."

The animals looked confused.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Are you guys okay?"

The animals nodded.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh thanks goodness. You see, last night some mist flew into our apartment. It usually turned animals into Pokemon."

The animals gasped.

Emily Elizabeth said, "But don't worry. I got a cure for that. All you gotta do is eat your own food and you'll be back to normal.

The animals smiled and they went into the apartment to eat. Emily Elizabeth gave Clifford and Jorge some doggie treats. She gave Daffodil some carrots. She gave Flo and Zo some fish. Last, she gave Norville some birdseed. Soon, everybody was back to normal. They all gave Emily Elizabeth a hug.

Emily Elizabeth said, "I'm glad you guys are back to normal."

So they all started their day as normal animals.

The End.


End file.
